User blog:MiningForLifeButNotReally/Mini version of 'BSS'
'Talking Stuff' Hi guys! I am a big fan of the well-known game BSS, as we are currently in the wiki, and I've also been scripting for quite a while! Since I am quite a big fan of this game, I decided to recreate a mini version of it and I plan to add some custom ideas that you guys may possibly have and add it in! Game: '''https://www.roblox.com/games/4020297001/mini-bss '''For now, I simply have this Cobalt Mace that does not collect at middle and does 3x3 + x3 blue pollen. 0.5 seconds before another use. It has an ability where it shockwaves through the whole field, halving all the pollen throughout the field. Update 1.1: Demon Mowers added to the game! Test it out! Update 1.2: Added Diamond Rainers to the game Upcoming Ideas! Crimson Wand: Collects 8 flowers in a straight line, x3 red pollen. 0.5 sec before another use. Ability: Make all red flowers in the field large and instantly collects all red pollen from flowers when you are close. Vicious Blaster: Instantly collects all pollen around you + Damage to Mobs (5 damage) + x3 white pollen. 0.5 sec before another use. Ability: Divine Spike, Creates gigantic 2x2 spike pillars , instantly collecting all pollen and dealing 300 damage. Amount spawn of gigantic spike pillars are based off lvls. 5 at lvl 1, 6, at lvl 2, 7 at lvl 3, and so on and so forth. Diamond Rainers: Passive, no click to collect pollen. Collects in a diamond shape area, collecting 1/8 of the pollen. 1 sec before another use. Ability: Diamond Beam, Fires a 1x30 beam that rapidly collects pollen. 5 base collection + 0.2 per each bee in your hive. Bees cannot collect pollen as they are supporting the diamond beam. Diamond beam only collects pollen in the field your standing on. Demon Mowers: Gigantic use, 20 clicks to create a mower to collect pollen. Mower collects with the size of a 3x3 and moves forward 10 flowers. Mowers then go back and forth 2 times. To prevent rapid autoclicker mower summons, 5 seconds cooldown before making another mower. Ability: Demon Flames. Mowers now collect 5x better, collect further by another 10 flowers, and repeated sessions increased by 3 times. ' '''Gumdrops......Cannon: You stole gummy bear...nvm. -12 movespeed. Size = 2x2. You move quite slow, but you can instantly collect all the pollen when going over them. Plus, every 3 use, it summons gumdrops in the field. Ability: Gumdrops....Barrage, repeatedly spawn gumdrops in the field and increases your goo and pollen collection by +1000%. If you have gummy bee, gummy bee get the same affect when gummy mask is activated. ' '''RV: Sun bear special pollen collector! You literally ride the RV around the field and you don't need to click, though clicking improve your pollen collection. Clicking leaves trails of burnt marks that gives +50% more pollen to the flowers. The RV is quite slow though, and cannot turn quite well. The RV is a 2x6 size. Category:Blog posts